


221b - Field study

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [407]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, Slash, or pre-slash, prompt-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: He had catalogued everything about the way John moved in the first few weeks and he loathes repetition but now he can’t stop watching even the most mundane thing like John reading a newspaper or making tea.





	221b - Field study

He had catalogued everything about the way John moved in the first few weeks and he loathes repetition but now he can’t stop watching even the most mundane thing like John reading a newspaper or making tea.

He had once dissected John’s scent down to the smallest particle, but now he can’t seem to get enough of it. He wants to burrow his nose against John’s neck and breathe him in for hours.

He had archived every single one of John’s little touches but suddenly somehow feels the need to lean into them. The first time he did, he almost toppled over, because John clearly did not expect that and pulled his hand away after a gentle press against the small of Sherlock’s back.

He knows that John is going to sleep like a log for another 45 minutes and then he will turn, sleep for another 45 minutes and wake up halfway to drink a sip of water before falling back asleep till 6 in the morning. And still he sits here in John’s bedroom and watches the rise and fall of his chest, listens to the soft snoring and fights the urge to just climb into the bed to curl up next to John.

Is this what love feels like? He curses softly because that’s _so_ not his bailiwick.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> May and June were crazy, mostly because of work, so I did not manage to write or post. Hopefully there will be no more months-long breaks this year. Fingers crossed! :)  
> As for this 221b: Someone asked me to use 'bailiwick' as the final word. Thank you for the additional challenge. :D
> 
> So, um, Atlin Merrick and Verity Burns somehow got me into writing 'Good Omens' fic. I still vaguely feel like I'm cheating on Sherlock. *haha* Come [check it out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818664/chapters/46925398), if that has taken over your life, too. ;)  
> But don't you worry, Sherlock will not be abandoned! After getting the GO fic going, I will probably try an alternating posting schedule.
> 
> .


End file.
